De cosas que Dougal no entiende
by Misila
Summary: Dougal McGregor no entiende muchas cosas. Entre ellas, a Minerva McGonagall. Para el reto "Bruj@s y muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Brujos/as y muggles_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi pareja semimágica son Dougal McGregor y Minerva McGonagall (para más información, Pottermore).

* * *

_De cosas que Dougal no entiende_

Dougal McGregor sabe muchas cosas.

Sabe, por ejemplo, diferenciar todos los tipos de gallinas que hay en la granja de su padre, la que él heredará algún día. También alberga en su mente las épocas del año en las que hay que sembrar y recoger los tomates, las lechugas, las fresas… y también el color exacto que deben tener los frutos para que al cogerlos del árbol estén deliciosos. Su especialidad son las manzanas.

Pero hay otras cosas de las que no tiene ni idea.

No entiende, por ejemplo, por qué la hija del señor McGonagall, Minerva, es tan extraña. Tampoco algunas cosas que se le escapan, como cuando dice que se muere de ganas de "ver a esas serpientes morder el polvo del campo de quidditch" (y no, Dougal tampoco sabe qué diablos significa "quidditch"). O el motivo de que cada vez que se siente amenazada se lleve la mano al bolsillo de su vestido, en el que lo único que tiene es una vara de madera.

Pero no le importa. Porque, por muy rara que sea Minerva, es maravillosa. Es guapa y es inteligente y suele estar siempre de buen humor, por no hablar de que es una de las pocas personas con las que puede hablar de cualquier tema sin escandalizarla. Y, pese a que no han pasado de ello, porque ellos son personas decorosas y respetuosas, besa de maravilla.

Y, aunque la conoció al inicio del verano y ni siquiera el tiempo les ha llevado aún al otoño, Dougal está convencido de que quiere pasar toda la vida a su lado, disfrutando de su belleza, su inteligencia y sus puntuales comportamientos extravagantes. Y descubrir el motivo de dichas curiosidades en su persona.

Dougal está decidido a hacerlo. A pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que ama. No hay nada que pueda ir mal, ¿verdad? No; su personalidad y la de Minerva encajan a la perfección y no han discutido ni una sola vez desde que la conoció, el día que la vio paseando junto a la parcela de las fresas de su padre.

Cuando la ve, bajando por la suave pendiente, no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Seguro que le hará muchísima ilusión ser su esposa. Dougal compró el anillo con los ahorros que llevaba guardando desde los diez años, cuando su madre le habló de las vacas flacas. Aunque desde que terminó esa guerra que, según dicen, ha sido la más horrible de la Historia, las cosas han mejorado poco a poco, Dougal siguió guardando un poco de dinero para lo que pudiera pasar. Entre esas eventualidades se incluye "perder la cabeza por la hija del señor McGonagall".

—Dougal…—después de darle un beso, Minerva lo mira con cierta disculpa—. Tengo que decirte algo. Mañana yo…

—No, déjame a mí primero—la interrumpe Dougal. Sea lo que sea, seguro que no es tan malo una vez la joven haya oído lo que tiene que decirle. Minerva arquea las cejas.

—¿A qué viene tanta algarabía?

Dougal se sonroja un poco. Generalmente no le da vergüenza nada, pero ahora tiene un miedo repentino e inexplicable a que Minerva rechace su propuesta. Tras unos segundos, se dice que no va a solucionar nada pensando. De modo que saca la pequeña cajita de madera del bolsillo y clava una rodilla en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de la joven:

—Minerva, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

La expresión de Minerva McGonagall se vuelve por un momento tan sorprendida que Dougal se asusta. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, la joven se tapa la boca, que ha abierto tanto que corre riesgo de desencajarse la mandíbula, con ambas manos, y trata de respirar, soltando cortos "Ah" mientras trata de introducir el aire necesario en los pulmones. Tarda todo un minuto en lograrlo, y Dougal la observa entre preocupado y divertido.

—Casarme…—repite, anonadada. Entonces suelta un chillido agudo que Dougal nunca ha oído en ella—. ¡Casarme!—vuelve a decir. Da varios saltitos sin moverse del sitio—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!—exclama, entusiasmada.

Dougal sonríe ampliamente. Toma la mano de la joven y coloca el anillo, pequeño, plateado y con una diminuta gema verde. Le está un poco grande, pero Minerva observa su mano como si no pudiera tener un regalo mejor. Luego tira de Dougal para que se levante y se lanza a sus brazos.

—Me alegro—dice él, feliz, besándola. Minerva sigue dando saltitos mientras enrosca los brazos a su alrededor, también pletórica de alegría—. Ya verás lo contentos que se pondrán todos… a mi padre le hará ilusión, lleva ya unos años diciendo que nunca voy a sentar cabeza.

Minerva no dice nada más. Al menos, durante cinco minutos. Después, van a dar un paseo por el huerto, y ella habla entusiasmada de todo lo que harán, de cómo será su boda y su vestido de novia, y sigue saltando y dando vueltas, incapaz de estarse quieta. Dougal acaba por unirse a ella y caminar a pequeños saltitos también.

Cuando empieza a oscurecer, la acompaña hasta la puerta de su casa; ¿qué pensarían los vecinos si vieran a la hija del pastor con el hijo del granjero por la noche? Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando Minerva ve su hogar su expresión risueña se torna seria, por algo que el granjero no comprende. Ella le asegura que no ocurre nada antes de darle un beso y entrar en la casa.

Dougal se queda un tanto extrañado por el cambio de humor de su prometida. No obstante, no le da mayor importancia. Minerva es extraña, y eso es lo que más le gusta de ella: que no es igual que el resto de las chicas del pueblo, ni que cualquiera que él haya conocido.

Él vuelve a su casa, que aún está vacía porque su padre está en el bar con el dueño de la casa de al lado –que lleva desde que nació su hija, cuando Dougal tenía unos cuatro años, queriendo casarla con él–, y se va a dormir rápidamente. Sueña con su boda, oficiada por el padre de Minerva, con ella vestida de blanco y tan hermosa como extraña, como a él le gusta verla, y al final aparecen niños con los ojos de él y las gafas cuadradas de ella.

Lo despiertan unos golpes en los postigos. Extrañado, Dougal bosteza y se acerca a la ventana, preparando su más selecta lista de insultos para los críos insolentes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hacer rabiar a los que quieren dormir. No obstante, cuando empieza a nacer en su garganta el "¿Por qué no vais a tirarle piedras a la ventana de vuestra…?" se interrumpe al ver que se trata de Minerva.

Preocupado, Dougal baja rápidamente las escaleras y sale de la casa. Se reúne con ella en la entrada.

Su aspecto no podría ser más distinto al que tenía ayer, cuando le propuso matrimonio. Está pálida, con sus ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras, y da la impresión de que ha pasado toda la noche llorando. Además, a Dougal le parece que está encogida, tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible.

—Minerva, ¿qué ocurre?

Ella lo mira. Sus ojos contienen un profundo tormento que Dougal no comprende. Luego, baja la vista hacia el suelo y habla:

—No quiero casarme contigo, Dougal.

Al hijo del granjero, la revelación le sienta como una coz en el estómago. Palidece al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la mujer que ama.

—¿Por qué? Ayer me dijiste que sí, creía que querías…

—No puedo hacerlo—Minerva se muerde el labio, incapaz de mirarlo—. Ayer fui idiota y ni siquiera lo pensé antes de responderte… pero tú tienes tu granja aquí y yo me voy dentro de unas horas a trabajar a Londres. No puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo, ni tampoco quedarme aquí. Lo siento.

—Pero… Minerva, seguro que podríamos apañárnoslas. Sólo es cuestión de pensarlo… podríamos vernos los fines de semana, o…

—No funcionaría—murmura ella—. Dougal… mira, hay otra cosa. Yo soy… rara.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—No en el sentido que tú lo dices—lo contradice la joven—. Y no te lo puedo explicar, es complicado y saldrías corriendo… pero eso hace que no pueda estar contigo, porque ni tú ni yo seríamos felices.

Dicho esto, Minerva se quita el anillo que tiene en el dedo anular y se lo pone en la mano, se da la vuelta y echa a andar alejándose de él. Dougal intenta decir algo, pero no puede. Las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de sus ojos han atascado todas las palabras que podría utilizar para tratar de convencer a la joven y sólo puede ver cómo cada vez está más lejos de él. Hasta que toma la curva que hace el camino y desaparece.

Dougal McGregor no entiende muchas cosas. No entiende cuál es ese secreto que Minerva no puede decirle y que los haría infelices a ambos, no entiende por qué no se lo dice cuando él jamás le ha dado motivos para desconfiar, y tampoco entiende que haya cambiado de idea en sólo una noche.

Lo único que entiende es que ya no tiene a Minerva. Sólo le queda el corazón roto y un anillo de compromiso que ya no sirve de nada.


End file.
